


Beauty and more Beauty

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Persona 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and Tatsuya. Together at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and more Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan/gifts).



They do a lot of hugging, those two. Make up for lost time, for fights, for anything that kept them apart. Jun. Tatsuya. Beauty and more beauty. Some beast. Maybe. Maybe not. Just hugs, warmth, one heart beating against the other. Just stay this way. Who said that? One of them did. Just stay this way. Together.

They do a lot of kissing, those two. Make up for ones that have been lost in the corners of time. Make up for the fight that should not have been but was anyway. For anything that kept them at arms length. Jun, whose smile is subtle. Tatsuya, whose heart beats outside of himself. Flowers. Butterflies. Cherry blossoms dancing in the sunlit air. Beauty and more beauty. Not a whole lot of beast. Just stay this way. Who said that? One of them did. Just stay this way. For as long as breath allows. Together.

They do a lot of sleeping together, those two. Make up for whatever they could think of. Make up for the future that awaits them. For anything, really. Jun, who holds a rose like a weapon. Tatsuya, who wields a sword as well as any samurai. Embrace from the front. Hold from behind. The eye of the moon watching everything with a pale light. Beauty and more beauty. A beast will come sometime or so the rumors say. Just stay this way. Who said that? One of them did. It wasn’t the fairy godmother. Just stay with way. For as long as the sun rises and sets on the city. Together.

Jun keeps his head on Tatsuya’s shoulder. His eyes are closed. He wants only to feel, to take in the scent of warm skin and earth. How long? No, it doesn’t matter. Time is irrelevant now. They will be assimilated by the lives within them. Resistance is futile, but neither of them try.

“Let’s just stay this way. How I wish we could.”

Jun. Jun is the one to speak. As usual. Tatsuya says nothing, only does, for that is who he is. He runs his fingers through Jun’s onyx hair. He kisses his head. He looks at the countless points of light.

Rumor has it that the two are lovers. So? They’ve been this way well before rumors started coming true. Jun wants to create a new rumor.

“Tatsuya and Jun will be together until the end of time.”

Time never dies. Time never ends. Even if the universe disappears, there is still time. Jun believes. He has to believe. The love of his life is with him and he doesn’t want a life without him.

They’re in bed again. Jun stays close to Tatsuya, his arms around him, his lips against him. He stays close to his lover’s heart, hearing it, feeling it, needing it as a form of reassurance he lacks everywhere else. Once upon a time, they could have lost each other. Once upon a time, very bad things happened, and Jun was a big bad wolf for awhile, but now he is himself again. Thanks to all his friends, but Tatsuya most of all. They will live happily ever after. Jun believes this. He has to or he will have nothing left but an emptiness he would rather not revisit.

They do a ton of things together. Eat, sleep, drink, whatever. Make up for anything they wish. Make up for the path that leads to atonement, an absolution that will arrive because Tatsuya said so. For whatever they see fit. Jun, who initiates a kiss. Tatsuya, who initiates undressing. Beauty and more beauty. Some beast to be vanquished. Just stay this way. Who said that? One of them did. Doesn’t matter now. Just stay this way. For as long as a journey to the farthest star.

Together.


End file.
